Caleb Shield
Damian Caleb Shield is a half-breed offspring of a mortal, Derek Shield and a Manticore. His mother mated with his father in order to give birth to a hybrid that would be able to blend into the mortal world. She then tried to kill his father, though he managed to escape. He managed to escape and get his son back with the help of the Charmed Ones- Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. Derek married a gypsy shuvani, Ava Nicolae in 2013. Ava already had a daughter Lydia Nicolae, who Derek adopted after the two got married. History 'Birth and his Mother's Death' After giving birth, his mother had been raising him in The Underworld with her pack. She planned on rasing him evil and away from his father. Since she originally planned on killing Derek after she concieved Caleb. However, she was vanquished by the Charmed Ones while out hunting another demon. The baby was then discovered and taken home by the sisters, until they figured out what to do with him. 'Reunited with his Father' At the manor the baby and Wyatt developed a friendship, to the shock of everyone else who believed him to be evil. Phoebe wasn't able to detect any evil in him and Paige believed that he was 'clay to be molded' thinking a good environment would deter him from demonic influences. His cries were able to alert other Manticores and a beast-like creature who kidnapped Piper Halliwell when he didn't get the child. While being held hostage by the beast, Piper discovered that it was actually the baby's father, Derek, who had been trying to save him from the Manticores in order to keep him from becoming one of them. He had stolen potions and demonic parts to save his son, though his efforts transformed him into a beast-like creature. Paige and Phoebe, who were unaware of the truth, allowed the Manticores to keep the baby and kill the beast in exchange for their sister. After almost dying, Derek became human again and told the Charmed Ones about what was really happening. The sisters then found the Manticores in The Underworld alongside the baby. Piper distracted the baby by playing a game of Peek-a-boo, causing the baby to temporarily shimmer away, and they vanquished the entire Manticore pack with potions. The Charmed Ones returned to the manor and prepared Derek with supplies to look after his son. Piper offered to bind his powers, however, Derek declined saying it will be his job to keep him good. The baby was playing with Wyatt in the playpen, but shimmered to his father when he was ready to leave. Derek then left with his son, intending to raise him as normally as possible. 'Charmed Forever' Caleb Shield/Early Life| Early Life Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Elasticity:' The ability to stretch parts of the body out in an elastic fashion. Manticores can stretch out their tongues to sense. *'Hyper Speed:' The ability to travel extremely fast, moving at speeds greater than what ordinary beings can. *'Shimmering:' The ability to teleport from place to place in a shimmmering and fading manner. *'Sonic Scream:' The ability to generate vocal sounds of a higher amplitude than a normal human. *'Super Strength:' The ability to have and exert a level of physical strength much greater than that of a normal person. Other Powers *'Enhanced Senses:' The ability to possess one or more enhanced senses. Manticores possessed enhanced hearing, allowing them to hear sonic screams at great distances. *'High Resistance:' The ability to survive attacks by weapons and various powers, (including their own) ''and magic from other magical beings and demons. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Professional Life *'Shield's Body Shop:' When Caleb was a teenage he started working at his fathers body shop. He likes to work on the cars when something is on his mind, to escape reality. Over the years it has become a place he could go to get away from things. Personality Caleb is understanding, kind, funny, mischievous, and, in protective of his sisters, a little immature. Caleb values his family's and the people he cares abouts safety over anything else. Becasue he is older Caleb is gets protective of his younger Sister. Caleb is typically ruthless and aggressive when he is demon hunting, a task which he approaches enthusiastically, making him the more merciless of the Shield siblings. But in spite of that, he is capable of acknowledging whenever he's going too far. He passionate, and prepared to kill without question more often than not, when people he cares about are involved. Romantic Life During his teenage years Caleb dated a lot. That was until... 'Melinda Halliwell' ]] : ''Main Article: Melinda Halliwell and Caleb Shield '' When Caleb was younger he developed a crush on his best friends younger sister, who also happened to be his younger sister's friend, Melinda. He tried to ignore his feelings but evey time he would see her all he wanted to do is things he knew Wyatt wouldn't like. Caleb knew he had to get over it so he started dating other girls to get his mind off of her. Besides he think she only sees him as another brother. Though the two are still pretty close and trust each other. They know they can count on each other. 'Other Relationships''' Family Tree Notes *He is the second half-demon on the Halliwell the are close to, the first being Cole Turner when he was good *He is the second infant the sisters have temporarily taken care of, after Matthew van Lewen and before Ramon. Little Caleb Baby Caleb Young Caleb 633px-Baby.jpg|Piper, Phoebe, and Paige find the baby 628px-6x09P16.png 629px-6x09P12.png|Baby Caleb in Wyatt's play pen 629px-6x09P13.png|baby Wyatt orbs into the play pen with baby Caleb 631px-6x09P19.png|Baby Caleb shimmering out 632px-6x09P20.png|Baby Caleb shimmering in 627px-6x09P21.png|Baby Caleb shimmering back out 630px-6x09P22.png|Baby Caleb shimmering back in 629px-6x09P25.png|Baby Caleb shimmering next to baby Wyatt 629px-6x09P26.png|Baby Caleb using his sonic scream 630px-6x09P28.png|Baby Wyatt uses his force field to protect baby Caleb 629px-6x09P30.png|Piper tries to blow up "the beat" to protect the babies 630px-6x09P74.png|Baby Caleb shimmer-fades out when playing peek-a-boo with Piper 628px-6x09P78.png|Baby Caleb shimmering back in 628px-6x09P79.png|baby Caleb shimmering out of baby Wyatt's play pen 629px-6x09P80.png|Baby Caleb shimmering into his stroller baby-Caleb-Shield.jpg|Baby Caleb Shield Toddler-Damien-Caleb-Shield.jpg|Baby Caleb at his uncles graduation Toddler-Caleb.jpg|Baby Caleb baby-Jared-jared-padalecki-18061025-398-512.jpg|Caleb as a toddler LittleDamienCalebShield.jpg|Caleb at three and a half ByjeISICMAEp5K2.jpg|Little Caleb Shield CalebMarinaLittle.jpg|Young Caleb with his sister Caleb-8th-Grade-Yearbook-Picture.jpg|Caleb's 8th grade yearbook picture Cal-Yearbook-2016.jpg|Caleb in the 8th grade helping with the yearbook Caleb-Yearbook-Picture.jpg|Caleb's yearbook pricture tumblr_mpn851OKij1rtyf8xo1_500.jpg|Teenage Caleb in his car tumblr_mnmtyqBNfk1sns7hqo8_1280.jpg|Teenage Caleb on the phone 1365355301.jpg|Teenage Caleb 1365355296.jpg|Teenage Caleb outside 1365355328.jpg|Teenage Caleb having lunch with Melinda 1365355333.jpg|Teenage Caleb talking to Melinda 1365355341.jpg|Teenage Caleb talking to Melinda 000078.jpg|Teenage Caleb taking a break from the body shop and hanging out with Brandon Teenage Angel at School.jpg|Teenage Caleb talking to friends and sitting on his car at school Teenage_Angel.jpg|Teenage Caleb at school cbtd15.jpg|Teenage Caleb about to get into a fight Angel_About_To_Get_Into_A_Fight.jpg|Teenage Caleb about to get into a fight at school Angel_Hazzing_A_Teamate.jpg|Teenage Caleb hazing a teammate Damian_Angel.jpg|Caleb in his early 20's : Category:Demon Category:Manticore Category:Nicolae-Shield Family Category:Innocents Category:Magical Beings Category:Adopted Category:Characters Category:Caleb Shield